


When The Leaves Start to Fall

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's 6, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Son Armin, father Levi, rivarmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Armin carve a pumpkin in the spirit of Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Leaves Start to Fall

"Papa! Papa! Can we carve the pumpkin now?!" Little Armin ran inside his father's room on an early October morning. Armin was only six but even so, he was smart as a whip. Levi groaned, not even knowing the time. Levi was a single dad ever since his wife died in a car accident right after Armin was born. Levi was devastated but he had a kid to take care of.

"What time is it?" Levi peeked one eye open to see his enthusiastic son bounce on his bed. A small smile graced the usually expressionless male's face. Only Armin could crack a smile from him.

"It's 8:30 papa. Wake up!" Armin pushed at the man's side, trying to get him up. Levi rolled on his back so Armin came tumbling onto his stomach. Even though, Armin was giggling cutely and looked up at his father. Armin certainly got his looks from his mother since she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Levi smiled fondly at the memories of her.

"Armiiiiin, do I have too?" Levi fake whined, earning a small giggle from Armin who nodded eagerly.

"Yes papa! You have too!"

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Another giggle from the blonde and the older male was sitting up, wrapping his arms around his son. "If I get up, you gotta cuddle me later, understand?"

"Yes papa! Of course!" Armin agreed with no hesitation. Levi grinned and got out of bed with a yawn. Armin ran out of his room with so much energy Levi wondered what Armin drank last night. Armin was sitting eagerly at the dinner table while Levi got everything ready. Levi laid out some newspaper so they could avoid getting the table dirty. He grabbed a fairly big knife for himself and a smaller one for his little boy. And after he grabbed the pumpkin Armin and himself chose the other day.

"Alright, what do you want to carve?" Levi asked the boy who couldn't keep still.

"I want to carve a cat!" Ah yes. Armin loved cats ever since he was just a baby. Levi was debating with himself on getting one for Armin for Christmas but then he thought about all the mess it would make. Armin would be happy, however, and that's all he cared about.

"We can for sure carve a cat." Levi grinned, taking the knife and looking at the pumpkin. He cleaned out the pumpkin first, placing the pumpkin seeds in a bowl. Levi started cutting the eyes, making medium sized triangles. Next was the nose, which Armin said he wanted to do it. Levi allowed him, however, he was also helping the blonde so Armin wouldn't get cut. Next was the mouth. Levi helped Armin with that. It looked a little sloppy but it meant everything to Armin when they made the ears so it looked like a cat. Armin squealed with excitement.

"Look papa! It's a cat!" Armin jumped up and down.

"Yes it is. Now let's put it out so we can show everyone else our amazing work." Levi smiled. The pumpkin sat on their porch with a small candle flickering in it. As for Levi, he cooked up the pumpkin seeds for a small treat for Armin. Armin jumped up into Levi's arms with joy and happiness. Levi peppered Armin's cheeks with kisses. Armin squirmed to get away but Levi would have non of that.

"Papa!" Armin whined.

"You promised me cuddles young man." Levi stated. Armin giggled, kissing his father's cheek.

"Yes papa! Of course." The rest of the night was spent with cuddling and the eating of pumpkin seeds. Levi and Armin both fell asleep with Armin on Levi's chest, Levi with an arm around his boy, Armin's arms wrapped loosely around Levi's neck and Armin's head under Levi's chin. They couldn't be happier being in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be for the SnK Shipping Week but I just couldn't get around to doing it so I just switched it to a random story. :)


End file.
